By way of example, roughness sensors and measuring devices for measuring the roughness of a workpiece surface are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,286, document DE 102 30 009 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,084, U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,856, document DE 201 20 127 U1, document DE 20 2013 102 043 U1, document DE 20 2013 102 045 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,399, U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,181, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,807 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0266475.
Document DE 44 37 033 A1 discloses an advancing device for exactly guiding a roughness sensor using the stylus method which, in contrast to a skidded guide (in this respect, see document DE 26 40 894), facilitates ascertaining the waviness or the form of a workpiece in addition to capturing the roughness. However, a disadvantage of a roughness sensor in accordance with document DE 44 37 033 A1 is that the latter is very sensitive, which often also leads to unnoticed measurement inaccuracies or malfunctions, and therefore, this roughness sensor is regularly only suitable for a laboratory setting. Further, the roughness sensor requires much outlay for servicing and calibration, it is expensive, and it is therefore often only used for random checks. Here, as a rule, the sensor is calibrated based on glass or ceramic plates with a known roughness.
Therefore, the document DE 20 2008 011 629 U1 proposes a different roughness sensor for use in production environments. The roughness sensor includes a vibration detector for capturing the vibrations present in the production environments. Further, the roughness sensor includes suitable interfaces for data communication. As a result, the roughness sensor becomes complex and expensive.